One Piece: Nami's Treat
by BulmasQuest
Summary: Nami has a little run-in with a male member of the Straw Hat crew.


**ONE PIECE**

 **NAMI'S TREAT**

You can't be in a pirate crew full of men without something perverted happening. What those men don't know is that sometimes, the girl makes those things happen on purpose...

Nami smirked, standing and getting out of the bath tub. She hadn't told any of the others she was going into the bath, and so as she was walking towards her towel, Usopp was heading towards the bath room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Just as Usopp reached for the knob, Nami was bending over, her long, wet hair clinging to her back and shoulders as well as spilling around her face. Her shapely, round butt was facing the door, her smooth thighs slightly spread to reveal a smooth, pink pussy between them. Her sizely breasts wobbling as she leaned forward and the door opened. 'Perfect timing,' thought the navigator.

Usopp didn't know exactly what it was he was looking at right away. The only lady he'd seen naked prior to this was Kaya a few years ago. But here was their navigator bent over completely nude before him.

Nami looked back to him and grinned. "Oh, hey Usopp," she said with a playful chuckle. Sure, Usopp wasn't the best looking member of their crew, but after the two years of being seperated, he really bulked up with muscle... She didn't consider him weird looking anymore. He really came into his own image.

"N-Nami! I didn't, you didn't tell anyone y-"

"It's okay, Usopp," Nami said, cutting him off. She lifted, straightening out, her breasts bouncing slightly as she did. She turned and walked toward him. "Now close that door and drop that towel," she commanded, licking her lips.

Usopp was still very confused, but Nami acted for him, reaching him and closing the door before tugging his towel away. His cock, which wasn't insanely impressive or anything, was rock hard. About 6 inches long and an inch and a half thick...

Nami immediately dropped to her knees, tits bouncing as she did so, and wrapped his cock in her hand. Nami was never the type to waste time, so she immediately moved her lips to the tip of the man's cock, twirling her tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-cum that had formed there. Just after, she pushed about half his length into her mouth before turning her eyes upward at him.

"N-Nami-" Usopp said, tone full of pleasure. Nami gave him no time to say anything else, pushing her head down, she took the rest of him into her mouth and then began to rhythmically bob her head up and down.

Usopp was in a world of pleasure as Nami pleasured him. The warm saliva, soft lips and tongue all working him in such a way... He couldn't help but moan out softly as his hand pressed atop her head, his own head leaning back against the door. "N-Nami... Aaah!"

Nami, who was swapping between looking up at him and down at his cock, giggled. The sound was muffled, but the sound caused a sort of vibration against Usopp's manhood. The navigator now picked up the pace, her hand working what wasn't in her mouth, her other hand slipping between her thighs, middle finger and forefinger working at her little clit.

Usopp wasn't very used to this sort of intense pleasure, and so it wasn't long before he was close to his climax. "Nami, I'm about to... Aah God! Nngh!" Nami heard the warnings, but she didn't quit. Bobbing her head faster now, she'd eventually feel that big vein on the underside of his cock quiver as he trembled and moaned out "cumminggg!"

Nami wasn't as prepared as she thought. It had been forever since Usopp got off properly, and so he came a lot! Burst after burst of thick, sticky goo coating Nami's tongue, pooling at the bottom of her mouth, blasting down her throat and coating the interior of her mouth. It seemed like he came for a whole minute before he was finally finished.

Nami slowly slid back, lips pursing on the tip of his cock for a small amount of time before popping off audibly. Thick strands of cum and saliva connected her lips and his cock as she held her mouth wide open, showing the pool of thick, white cum that he deposited into her. Gargling it teasingly, she finally closed her lips. An audible 'glp!' was heard as she downed the entire load in one swallow. "Aah!" Nami breathed out before smiling and standing. "Thanks, Usopp. That was a delicious treat, hehe!" Nami said with a wink. She grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself before popping the door open and heading out. "Hope we get to do this again sometime..." With that, she was gone.


End file.
